Jewelpet Tinkle
The second arc of the series which focuses on the main heroine named Akari Sakura . The series is set majorly in both Jewel Land and in the human world , more specifically Akari's hometown in Hayama, Kanagawa,[2] with the production staff going to the town for inspiration of the anime's location. Development of Jewelpet Tinkle began in late 2009 during the first series's airing. Seeing the moderate success of the first series, Sanrio decided to ask Studio Comet to make a second series with a fresh new storyline. During the development, the company decided to change the schedule of the anime from Sunday to Saturday, but retained the airtime and also switched stations from TV Osaka to TV Tokyo. Newer concepts were also brought into the series such as the use of Jewel Charms as magical items, a different take on casting magic spells on both humans and Jewelpets and introductions to newer character designs that will fit with the storyline. Also, rather than a sequel to the first series, the second is more of a reboot but also referencing concepts from the older series. Twinkle heavily use the concept of the Magic Academy, where Jewelpets study to become full pledge magicians, while incorporating things related to real life schools and academies and is heavily magic-oriented but very serious story-wise. Location wise, the hometown of Akari Sakura, the series's main human protagonist is based on the town of Hayama, Kanagawa. The production staff went to the place and used it as inspiration for the Anime's setting. These locations in Hayama that's recreated in the anime includes the bus stop near the coast of Hayama and the staircase leading to the Hayama Imperial Villa. Other locations in the said town were also recreated in the anime like the Morito Beach, where Ruby and Akari first met.[7] Staff from the previous series were brought in to aid into the production of the anime, with the inclusion of Michiru Shimada, Yukiko Ibe and Takashi Yamamoto, who previously worked on the anime adaptation of Nanatsuiro Drops. Takashi Yamada and Yuki Entatsu also returns to produce the anime and aid with the series's script, before Yamada moved on and produced HeartCatch PreCure!. The series debuted in 3 April 2010 and ended in 2 April 2011. Twinkle became an instant success, sales and ratings wise, making the first Sanrio Anime Series to have successful receptions on all target demographics. Plot In Jewel Land, Jewelpets, a group of animals who have the natural ability to use magic lived in harmony with the Magicians attending the Magic Academy to learn how to use magic with their Jewel Eyes. However Ruby, a white Japanese Hare whose magic sometimes fails, is appointed to go to the Human World to search for a partner whose feelings of her heart matches hers. But when she uses the card that the magicians give her, she is sent to the Human World by accident. There, a girl named Akari Sakura meets her on the beach on her way to school. At first, Akari can't understand her due to her Jewel Land Language, but Ruby eats a special candy so she can speak and understand human language. As the day passes, Ruby knows about her problems in school and later apologized, saying that she didn't know Akari's personal problems as she tries to cheer her up. As Akari accepts Ruby, a Jewel Charm appears on her hand and she realizes that she was chosen by Ruby to be her partner. After that, she decides to become a student in Jewel Land along with Ruby as they are aiming to collect 12 Jewel Stones get into Category:Shows Category:Series